The Darkness in the Light
by SakuraKitty13
Summary: Her eyes were once like sparkling emeralds. I'v known her since we were little, and i know this wasn't her...this wasn't my Sakura. She had changed over night it seemed, and along with the changes came the secrets. But i wouldn't let her hide anymore. I wouldn't let her keep the pain bottled up. (This is my first story ever! Hope you enjoy it! Rate and comment! :3)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

To anyone who knew her, they knew she was just a confident person. Anyone could take one look at her and know that she wasn't afraid. To most that's what drew her to them, the air of pride that surrounded her. Many hoping that if they knew her, talked to her, even touched her that maybe, just maybe they would be able to brave the world the way she did. But it wasn't her self-confidence that drew me in, or the way she once looked at life, that each day was an experience to look forward to, I hadn't seen her look that way in months.

Many people thought it was her looks that drew me to her. Yet it wasn't how soft and sweet her lips looked, or the light flush on her cheeks. Nor was it the beautiful sway of her hips as she walked or the luscious curves her body made. Though those things made her who she was and I loved each one, they weren't what made me crave for her….lust for her, even kill for her. No. It was the cold, dead look in those beautiful emerald eyes that once sparkles with life. Those eyes that once held so much happiness and ambition, that once told you every thought and emotion she was feeling in an entire moment. It was the way her body, pressed against mine, so frail and innocent, could feel so rigid and still, but still make me feel so alive. The way her hand on my cheek, so ghostly and cold could make me shutter at her touch and yet make me want her even more. And the slow creeping smile that spread across her face that made her eyes look even more beautiful. That smile that told me she was no longer hiding, there were no more secrets between us. That deadly smile, with her beautiful white teeth. This is what drew me to her.

As I stood there holding her body in my arms I could smell her strawberry shampoo, I could feel her pink her in my fingers as it cascaded down her back. I knew in this moment what I had just agreed to, yet I was willing to do it all, if it meant no more secrets between us. It meant a new beginning for her, and oh how I wanted her to be happy again. How I longed for the lovely sparkle in her eyes to return. It was only a matter of time before I made that happen for her. I made a promise long ago to protect her and I will never break that promise. She was falling apart at the seams and I was there to sew her back together. I would do whatever it takes. I would help her fulfill her revenge. She would never be alone.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I am in love with my best friend. This is the story how I saved my best friend from darkness, or more, how she save me from myself. She was mine when we first met, she will be mine till the end of time. My light, my cherry blossom, my Sakura….


	2. Chapter 1: Changes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters! Nya!

Normal POV

**Sasukes Inner**

_Sakuras Inner_

Chapter 1: Changes

_There is truth to be learned here,_

_If you are patient enough to listen…_

I watched the other students walk through the halls; it was a normal day for any of them. For me it was waiting to see what was different. I was leaned up against the lockers as I watched them all pass by, none of them showing any interest in me, and me none in them. I was looking for a specific someone… I was looking for her. She should have been here by now. I sighed and put my head down. I hated how early school started sometimes. It only made her cranky.

I looked up when I heard the locker next to me open. She was here…finally. As always she looked beautiful, with her long pink hair falling down her back, her full pink lips in a pout, she never wore make-up. She was too pretty for it anyway, and as always her head held high. I looked at her and I could already see the dark circles under her beautiful green eyes, making them a bit dimmer. After she rummaged through her locker a bit she looked up at me and smiled. "Watching me again are you? That's the 20th time I've caught you doing that in the past three days." She giggled and the sound made me smile.

"Just worried about you is all. You've seemed so tired lately, what you been doing to make you seem so exhausted?" Once again I watched her face tighten. Ever since last month she seems so secretive. "Oh it's nothing really just doing extra volunteer work at the hospital and late night studying." She smiled a fake smile, I could always tell the difference, her real smile made her eyes light up yet this one didn't even reach her eyes.

"Hn" She punched me in the arm. "Ow! What the hell Sak?!"

"Remember yesterday we made a bet you couldn't go a week without saying hn? I told you each time you said it I could punch you in the arm!" I thought about it and remembered the conversation.

"Fuck I was half asleep when we made that.." I already know this is gonna be irritating as all hell.

"Doesn't matter we made the bet were doing it. And plus I have to give you a dollar every hour you don't say it so you still get something out of this." I saw her eyes light up for the first time in weeks, she never backed down from a challenge and I didn't want that light to go out. "Fine, whatever. Hey did you still want to come over tonight?"

"Oh.. I'm sorry Sasuke I can't tonight..I forgot I promised Ino I'd stay the night at her place tonight. You're not mad are you..?" I could tell she was lying, her nose twitches and she tugs on her hair. But I'd have to let it go for now.. I'd find out later. "Yeah its fine you girls have fun. Tomorrow then?"

"Of course Sasuke I promise!" She smiled and took off to her first period class. I watched her walk away as I heard the bell ring. I knew I should go to my class but I just couldn't take my eyes off her. She was hypnotizing..

**Sakuras POV**

I hated lying to him, but he just couldn't know...not yet. The day had gone by quicker than I thought and I walked to my car as I thought of what Sasuke might be thinking. I know he knows I'm lying to him..he knows me too well not to. But this was something he just wouldn't understand. If he knew what I was doing…knew what I'd done….he would hate me. He couldn't know. I got to my car, my black Mustang Convertible GT and saw Ino leaning against the her. "Do not lean on my baby or I will hurt you." She just laughed. "Geez you love your car more than me? Harsh!"

"I said I'd give you a ride home not that you could trash talk my love for my car." I smiled at her and we got it. I started my car and pulled out of the schools parking lot. "So Ino can you do me a big favor?"

"What do I get if I do?" She smiled evilly. I sighed. "Well what would Princess Ino want?"

"I need new shoes, come shopping with me this weekend and we can have a sleepover after? Pleeease?" Oh god the whining… "Ok fine. Just if Sasuke asks I'm staying at your place tonight ok? Promise?"

"Will do love. But don't forget or plans or I'll kill you."

I laughed as I pulled up to her house. "Yeah, yeah, so threatening my love. I'll text you ok?"

She got out of the car and smiled. "Alright you better!" I watched her run up to her door then drove away. Tonight was gonna be a long night.

A few moments later I found myself in the empty space I called home. I didn't have much. Just the kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Enough clothes to keep Ino satisfied with my wardrobe and enough books to keep me busy if I ever had spare time. I had no use for tv, it held no interest in my eyes.

I went to the kitchen to get something to drink when my phone went off. I didn't even look at the name I just answered. "Hello?" "She has a new assignment for us." I heard the male voice on the phone say. "Meet me at the café and we'll talk. 20 minutes. Don't be late." *Click* Great the café was about a 15 minute drive. Well better leave now. I went upstairs and changes into simple black jeans and a black hoodie, then put my hair up in a pony tail. I grabbed my work back and left.

When I got to the café I noticed his red hair instantly. His tattoo was next. "Well hello there Gaara." I said as I sat down in front of him. "Hello Sakura." "So we have a new assignment then? What happened to our old one?" I looked at him with curious eyes. "Temari snatched it." He pulled out a folder and took out some papers and pictures. "We are to follow him tonight. Watch what he does, get any information we can. His wife is gonna be out of town for the next few days so when he gets home we finish the assignment." "Ehh…why is this one so short?" It sounded boring and it didn't seem like something that was going to help my cause at all. "Because we already know for a fact he was involved with your parents. This one is to be quick and easy, but I'll let you deal with him when the time comes." I looked at him and smiled. At least I'd have some fun tonight. "So tonight at 10, we meet at the bar across from her and when he walks in we will begin." "Sounds good to me" I stood up and gave him a hug. "Later Sakura..and remember…this will all be over soon." I could see the look in his eyes. I've grown to love Gaara as a brother. He was there for me after…it happened. But I hated when he gave me that look. It made me feel like the weak girl I was when everything went down. I could do nothing to stop it. I just smiled at him. "I know. Thank you." And with that I walked out and got in my car and drove home.

**Sasuke POV**

"You know you could've just asked her what's really going on?" I looked at Neji . "I don't want to pressure her. I want her to tell me because she wants to." We were sitting in my room watching Naruto get his ass beat in Halo. "GOD DAMMIT SHIKAMARU!" Naruto screamed. " Its not my fault you suck…troublesome.." Shikamaru stood up and handed the controller to Neji. "Well I got to go pick up Ino. She gets cranky when I don't show up on time. Troublesome women." I stared at him. "I thought Sakura was staying at Ino's tonight though?" "Not that I know of. Well later." And with that he left. I knew she was lying. Why was she doing this? She never lied to me. Not even when we first met.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Now Sasuke, these people are old family friends. You must be polite ok? They have a daughter your age, I'm sure you guys will get along well." I just groaned. I didn't want to meet anyone. And girls were so stupid I doubt I'd like her. Suddenly the doorbell rang, well here goes nothing. Suddenly I saw a blur of pink and was on the floor. "What the hell?" I sat up and saw the strangest girl I'd ever seen. "You're Sasuke right?! My names Sakura! I'm 8! I heard you were 9! That's so cool! I think we'll be super good friends don't you..?"I covered her mouth before she could go on. "You're annoying…" "Sasuke why don't you take Sakura outside to play?" "Fine mother." I grabbed her arm and took her out back to our garden. I saw her eyes light up as she looked around. I never thought I'd seen such beautiful eyes before. How was someone so cute so annoying? She turned and looked at me. "I don't like you…"_

_Wait…what? Five seconds ago she was all giggly and jumpy about how we were gonna be such great friends and now she doesn't like me? "Why?" Was all that came out of my mouth. "You're mean to me…just like everyone else. You said I was annoying." She pouted and started wandering through the garden. I followed after her and grabbed her shoulders. "I didn't say it to hurt your feelings I said it because you were being annoying." "Doesn't mean you gotta be so rude." "Well then I'm sorry ok? So are we friends." She giggled. For once I really wanted to have a friend. She was different. Honest, frail, yet I could see the sparkle in her eyes. I knew she wanted adventure and it made want it too. "Friends, I'll race you to the end of the garden!" She took off running and I ran after her. And as I watched her…I couldn't help but wonder how she got those scars on her legs…_

_*End Flashback*_

That sparkle was gone now… I wanted to see her eyes shine like that again. I would find out what was making her change, making her lie….making her harden. This wasn't the Sakura I knew and loved. I wouldn't let that light go out. The darkness in her heart was taking over…I had to stop it.

**Sakura POV**

We had followed this guy for good 3 hours and all he did was drink till 12 then head home. I was getting so bored. "Coffee?" "Please." Gaara handed me a cup of coffee then continued watching. "Just a little bit longer and we can head in." I nodded.

I couldn't take the waiting anymore. I wanted to get my hands on him so bad!

_Oh Chill we'll get him soon!_

I want him now this is taking too long!

_Patience is a virtue._

Patience isn't in my vocabulary…

_It_'s_ in mine therefore it's in yours._

Oh shut up…

I could feel my inner disappear. Thank god. I saw the lights go out in the bedroom and I jumped out of the car. "Be careful Sak." "Will do."

I jumped though his window and saw him lying in the bed. He fell out of his bed and ran toward the door but I was already there holding a knife to his throat. "What do you want? I have money! Whatever you want just don't hurt me!" I laughed. "So pathetic…" I stabbed him in the thigh with the knive and pulled out another. He screamed and I watched the blood pour out of his wound. "What you don't remember me?" My pink hair and green eyes shining in the moonlight I leaned forward. His eyes flickered with recognition. "You were the brat screaming for her daddy at the Haruno place! Well isn't this a surprise! Look you're parents got what was coming to them! No need for revenge! Plus I never even touched them." I smiled and just stared at him. "But you didn't stop it. And I'm not doing this for them…" I drew my knife across his throat and watched the blood rush out of his neck. He began to gurgle up the blood then fell over. "I 'm doing this for me…" I walked out of the house and set it ablaze. I got in the car and Gaara stared at me. "Feel better?" "Much." "Sed lex dura lex" I stared at him strangely. "And what does that mean?" His lips were pressed into a thin line. "The law is hard, but it is the law." I sat there and thought about that.

We were doing the right thing. That's what he really meant. He thought I felt bad… but these monsters took away everything from me. Even worse I felt nothing when I killed them. No regret, no anger, just the thrill of cutting them up and burning them. They changed me. I wasn't the same girl I once was. And the worse part…I liked it…

*Sorry for the long ass chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed it! The next ones might be shorter! I might start writing other stories as well! Anyway Rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Possessions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters…as much as I wish I did xD

Chapter 2: Possessions

_They say to never ask a question if you know you can't handle the answer._

_My question, how can something so deadly with so many secrets, be so beautiful?_

I laid in my bed waiting, as patiently as I could, for her to show up. What was taking her so long? She said noon. It was 45 minutes after noon. I sighed and picked up my phone to call her when my door opened and I saw her walk in. She looked even worse than yesterday. Not worse in a sense that she looked bad just tired. She could never look bad, not with the way those tight black jeans hugged her hips, and the black top that showed off her belly ring, and a small tattoo on her hip…when did she get that? It was her eyes again…the dark circles and the dim look in her eyes, her hair pulled up in a lose bun like she just didn't want to deal with it. And yet she still looked beautiful. She shrugged out of her jacket and laid down on the bed next to me and hugged me. God why did she have to smell so good…?

"It's been so long since I've been here. Your mom was happy to see me."

"That's because she thinks of you as her only daughter. She's been wanting you and your parents to come over soon for dinner.."

"There still out on business…I don't really know when they'll be back."

"Well I'll let her know then. So how was your sleepover at Ino's?" I don't know why I bother asking when I knew it was a lie. Just she could tell me more lies?

"It was fun. Ino wants to go shopping this weekend. We might go tomorrow. We spent most of the night watching movies and talking about her recent fights and make-ups with Shikamaru…"

I listened to her go on about her "sleepover", but with each word I felt myself cracking slowly, I'd never felt like this before but the more I heard her talk about stuff that didn't happen the more I wanted to know what she'd really been up to. And with that thought I said something I wish I hadn't.

"What's happened to you…?" It just came out…there was no stopping it.

"….what do mean..?"

"You're lying to me….you've never lied to me…"

"What are you talking about Sasuke.."

I could hear the tone in her voice. She was nervous and angry.

"Shikamaru was here last night until he went on his date…with Ino. Yet you were with her? What did you tag along like a third wheel? I know you Sakura you hate hanging around them! It's too romantic for you!" When did I start raising my voice at her? "I can't take this anymore Sakura! Why do you keep lying to me! What on earth is so god damn important that you can't tell me?!" I felt her get off the bed and start to leave. No, she couldn't leave. Not till I got the answers I deserved! I stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"GOD DAMNIT SAKURA ANSWER ME! I'm your best friend! Since when did you decide to make decisions without me?!"

She looked at me with cold eyes. "When I grew up Sasuke, maybe you should try it. You know I don't need your permission to do what I want to! You may be my best friend but I have my own life! And right now you're acting like a jealous boyfriend more than a friend! Get over yourself my life doesn't revolve around you!" I could hear the venom in her voice. I snapped and threw her against the wall my arms pinning her shoulders. I could see a spark of fear and anger in her eyes.

"It used to…" Before I knew it my lips were on hers. They were just as soft as they looked, and tasted of strawberries and…was that blood? I felt the sharp pain in lower lip. She bit me… I pulled away from her and she ran to the door.

Before she walked out she left with these words. "You are my world Sasuke….but right now there are more important matters at hand. I'm sorry." I watched her walk out of my room and punched my wall. Great now there's a hole. I don't understand. What important matters? Why couldn't I know? I hated these secrets! She can't just not tell me! She's mine! She couldn't avoid me forever! She would tell me! I needed her and whether she liked it or not she needed me! I would make her the Sakura she was before. I would bring that light back in her eyes. She was my light. I laid back down in my bed and daydreamed about the taste of strawberries, the smell of cherry blossoms, and the feel of those full soft lips on mine…

**Sakura POV**

I was crying…I hadn't cried since that night. Damn him for doing this to me! I drove all the way home in tears and when I got in I fell to the floor and cried. I didn't know how long I'd been there for. I already hated lying to him, why did he have to make it worse?!

_Maybe you should just tell him. _

No! If I do it could put him in danger. They kill anyone who knows…

_But he'll have us to protect him. No one will get near him._

I…I can't risk it. Not now…not yet.

_Well then at least get off the floor and stop moping. You look like someone killed your puppy._

I don't have a puppy.

_Oh…well go buy a puppy._

The fuck…? I'm not buying a puppy I can barely take care of myself let alone a puppy!

_Well Miss Crankypants. If you're not gonna listen to me about getting a puppy maybe you should call Gaara. You need someone to talk to after that. _

I'm talking to you aren't I?

_Talking to yourself doesn't count…_

Well go away then.

As I felt my inner slide into her corner I picked up the phone to call Gaara. Yet when iheard the voice pick up I knew it wasn't Gaara I had just called. "Come over?"

"…On my way…"

"Thank you"

Minutes had passed, yet it felt like hours. I heard the front door open and the steps walk down the hallway. It must have been raining because when he crawled in the bed he was soaking wet. I turned around and took off his shirt. He took off his jeans and removed my shirt. I slipped out of my pants and cuddled up to him, his musky scent overcoming all my senses. "I'm sorry Sakura." I heard him say so quietly I almost didn't hear him. " I am too. I will tell you…just give me time. Please?" "I'll wait as long as you need." I felt his arms wrap around me and I felt safe for the first time in a long time. It seemed like only yesterday his arms were so thin and small. We'd both grown up so much in such a short time. I would tell him. If only to preserve everything we'd been through. There was also no denying it though, he was mine, and I his. That would never change. After all he promised me. I fell asleep and dreamt of him, of us, of all we'd been through and the promises we had made…

_ "Someday Sakura me and you are gonna live in a big old house with 6 kids!" _

"_6! That's so many!"_

_I started picking flowers while he pulled up grass under the tree we lay under._

"_I want us to have a big family to carry out the Uchiha name! And who better to have a family with than my bestest friend ever! And you're cute too so I know my kids won't be ugly!"_

"_Well I'm glad I can be such help to your clan!" I got up and stomped off._

"_Hey wait what's wrong?"_

"_I was hoping you'd wanna marry me and have a family because you loved me stupid!"_

"_I do love you Saki! That's why your mine! And I'll beat up any boy that says otherwise!"_

_He wrapped his small arms around me and a returned the hug. He was so tall._

"_Ok kids time for lunch! You're only 10 there will be enough time for love later on." _

_I heard my mom giggle and speak with Sasuke's mom. He put something in my hand then we ran inside to eat and I couldn't help the big smile that spread across my face. He really loved me! I was his and he was all mine! I couldn't wait to grow up! I looked down in my hand to see a necklace with a small diamond heart. It was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. I turned it over in my small hands and engraved on the back it read: "Uchiha property." I giggled, he was so sweet…_

*Well that's it for tonight! I hope you enjoy! :3 Rate and Review 3


End file.
